


What's in a Name

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [33]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Written 2015.
Series: Old works [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/475321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	What's in a Name

She heard her name, somewhere.

Did she?

Her name.

Was it?

 _Karai_.

She blinked but there was nothing for a moment. Then some hissing, getting louder. It was all she could hear. She put her hands to her head to push it away. The pressure kept building. It throbbed through her entire body, her toes curling. She scratched at the floor, just trying to get it to go away.

She couldn’t breathe, her body too full with that pain that ripped her apart. She gripped at whatever she could to make it stop. The pulse behind her eyes brought her close to numbness, but not enough. She could still feel it, pushing on her.

There was her name again.

 _Karai_.

No.

She gasped for air, sucking in as much as she could but not enough. She was suffocating. She grabbed for her throat, trying to clear it, move away whatever was there, clear the pathway so she could breathe. She couldn’t breathe.

 _Karai_.

No.

She’d never really moved at all. Just laid there while her body shut down. Everything burned, just enough to make her skin cry out.

Someone tipped her head up.

 _Karai_.

No.

Lips pressed to hers and pushed in air. Air. She sucked in, trying to get more.

 _Karai_.

No. No.

There were jerks on her chest and the air was forced out of her. No. Come back.

 _Karai_.

She felt flat, like she was sinking into the ground. Melting into it.

 _Karai_.

No.

The burning felt cold. Too cold. It hurt. She wanted to scream, but there was no air.

 _Karai_.

No. Stop. No.

More air was forced into her. She sucked it in, her body jilting, lurching.

A light filled her and the pressure seemed to explode from her.

More jerks. More air.

 _Karai_.

No.

 _Karai_.

No!

“Miwa.”

Yes.

Blue was the first thing she could make out. Then green. No shapes, just something like shadows, created by the light of a fire. She blinked, and each time the pressure jumped out. But she didn’t close her eyes again.

She looked around. Everything seemed to blur together. Then a light, forceful, everywhere, and she cried out, but it was weak. A whimper.

“Leo?”

Something touched her hand. She could barely feel it. Pins covered her when it moved.

“I’m right here, Karai.”

“No.”

“What?”

She blinked, squinting at her other side. It felt warm, a different kind of burn on her face. “It’s Miwa.”

She felt air, brushing her hair over her face. Her eyelashes fluttered.

She squinted to make out the black and white. “Father.”

Arms wrapped around her, jerking her up. The movement ripped through her and she groaned, deep in her throat. But the warmth was so nice, she didn’t ever want it to let her go.

“Miwa. You’re home.”

She took a deep, deep breath, and closed her eyes.


End file.
